Katara
Sifu to the Avatar, war hero, chieftain's daughter, Katara now looks to possibly the most important role of all: mother. Background We all know the story. Boy and girl find Avatar, boy and girl join Avatar on his quest to save the world… The rest, as they say, is history. On that fateful day, Katara and the others did their brave parts to help the Avatar take down the tyrant Ozai. But what happened next? For Katara, it was a struggle to find herself. She had been a lifelong enemy of the fire nation, but with Zuko as their leader that was a mantle best set aside. Her role as the waterbending teacher of the Avatar had come to an end. And at the end of such an adventure, it wasn’t really a surprise to find her friends were all grown up and no longer needed her more maternal instincts to keep them on the ‘right’ path—whatever that path was. They went their separate ways, all of them with new roles and responsibilities…except for her. Ever since she could remember, the one thing she hoped for and aspired to was bending. Ultimately, it led her to forge her path as a teacher, leaving behind many of her new friends and even the one she loved: Aang. Family remained a significant portion of her life, however, and with her father’s strength and Sokka’s comedy keeping her company, as well as Gran-Gran’s reminder to put her nose to the grindstone, she spent many years content. Maybe it wasn’t what she’d envisioned when she first set out on that quest to save the world, but it was peaceful – for the most part – and she was happy enough, all things considered. Still, she was overjoyed to be reunited with all the familiar faces even if it was far from her Southern home and there were rumblings of malcontent across the various continents. At least in one part of the world there was happiness, though the upcoming wedding did have her wondering what could be in store for all of them in the future. Unfortunately, after Azula's rampage to escape, two nights of passion on Ember Island ended up doing far more damage that ruined what otherwise might have been a pleasant reunion for everyone. Leaving the party alone, her boat to the South Pole was hijacked, and the master waterbender was taken captive. What her kidnappers truly wanted remains to be seen, as she was rescued by the unlikeliest of saviors: Jet. (Or so she thought. The delusions of a drug-induced stupor can often be quite potent.) The part any of that will play in all of this is also a mystery, for no sooner was Katara delivered safely back to her home than she began to reap the consequences of that fateful tryst in the Fire Nation. She's currently expecting. A South Pole visit proved that more than just motherhood was on the horizon, a budding relationship with the Fire Lord turning to some hundred letters for fostering before she'd take up residence in the palace to have her - their - baby. But nothing about her life has ever been easy, and what should have been some happy months planning for the wedding of her brother and best girl friend, Suki, turned instead to an eye on the plight of Ba Sing Se. Stricken by plague, it really didn't take much of a stretch to realize she'd be there offering what help she could before long. Their relationship tested by the stress of relief efforts and close quarters, she and Zuko managed to survive a month of fights, make-ups, tears, confessions, and an uncanny knack for running into anyone and everyone within the city's walls. Unfortunately, the sickness still ran rampant when they left but their time there has ended; for once they were destined for happier things as they traveled to Kyoshi for the wedding of the year. The reunion with friends and family wasn't quite the moonpeaches and cream it could have been, but went well enough all things considered. She was able to fully reconcile with Aang, something that had been weighing heavily on her heart since they last parted ways on Ember Island. A vacation in Shu Jing was the "happy" couple's last stop before she moved into the Fire Nation palace. It's been quite the adjustment and continues to be an ongoing process, but she's held her head rather well and learned to tow the line between pushing boundaries and making the higher-ups happy. Most of her time has been spent getting to know Lady Ursa, decorating the nursery, and all-in-all making a place for herself in just about every corner imaginable. Her inability to sit idle has led to some dabbling in the kitchens for meal preparation, pushing some papers in Zuko's office, and of course, making friends with staff and noble alike. With the news of the Southern Air Temple's destruction rocking the world - literally - Katara hopes to take the airbenders under her wing while Zuko and Aang head to Ba Sing Se for an emergency meeting with Kuei. Whether or not the palace remains in one piece while they're gone remains to be seen. Relationships Family *Sokka *Hakoda *Gran-Gran Kanna *Pakku Friends *Aang *Zuko *Toph *Suki Pets *Nanuq *Kaskae Teaching Methods Katara favors an individual approach when it comes to teaching her students. Not only does this stem from the difference in skill levels, but also in what waterbending they would like to learn. Combat and healing are available to any and all with talent; bloodbending is something Katara does not volunteer freely and she would have to be asked specifically for instruction in this. (Also, this does not guarantee she will agree. In fact, the opposite is still more likely.) She currently resides in the Fire Nation and as a result, Pakku is teaching her students in the South Pole in her absence. She has plans to offer summer workshops each year, and also hopes to bring her students to the Fire Nation for "field trips" as their parents and her schedule permits. Sparring against other bending disciplines would be good for them, in her opinion. Students *Kiowa *Kyana *Kana *Haimi *Edea Category:The Dawn Category:Canon Characters Category:Water Tribe Category:Sifus